


They wanted me to write something

by Creative_Zerox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cute gays, Extreme angst, M/M, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: Warnings of extreme angst and heartbreak





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Entire HiJack Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Entire+HiJack+Discord), [MysticFr0st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticFr0st/gifts).



Cute gay boy 1 looks at cute boy 2  
They kiss  
The end


	2. Is this what you wanted???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of extreme angst and heartbreak

Cute gay boy 1 died  
Cute gay boy 2 cried  
Cute gay boy 2 died  
The end


End file.
